A Mother's Love
by SailorJfanatic
Summary: A choice between love and profession. Mina gets pregnant. Her best friend Makoto, helps her in her dilemma. Exactly how? Read to find out!
1. A New Life in a New Town

A/N: Guess I'm on to another fic again. Man, when inspiration bites, you totally have to write. That's why I wrote this fic. I dedicate this to all those who are fans of Mina and Makoto. This chapter has no GW character, however, they will probably show up in the next chapter or so. Don't worry Gundam Wing will be part of this fic.Thank you very much and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Makoto, I'm really nervous!!" Mina said anxiously.  
  
"Relax, it's not like you haven't done this before. Just go to the stage and show them what you've got. After all, this is your ultimate dream, to become a professional model." Makoto said trying to soothe her.  
  
"You're right, Mako-chan, that's why you're my best friend. You never cease to flatter me," with that, Mina was off to her modeling tryouts.  
  
'I hope she gets picked. I truly believe it. She's got the beauty and body for it. I just pray that she doesn't get too tense,' Makoto thought worriedly for her friend.  
  
Out of nowhere, Eric, Mina's latest boyfriend came into the studio. "Hey Mako-chan, is Mina inside already?"  
  
"Yes, Eric. She'll be out in a minute or two," Makoto told him annoyed. She thinks that Eric was truly a nuisance and a hindrance to Mina. He had no job or even a plan to get one. Rumors say he was even an ex-con and a drug addict/dealer.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, Mina was finally finished with her tryouts. As she was coming out of the office, her forehead was down. 'Oh no,' Makoto thought and came up to try to console her.  
  
"Mina, are you ok?" Makoto questioned her.  
  
Mina just looked at her with a smile that probably reached her ear. After that, Mina let out a high-pitched shriek that could break your eardrums and started jumping around yelling, "I got in! I got in!"  
  
Once she had recovered from her excitement, she said, "Thank you, Mako-chan for always believing in me." Mina turned to Eric, "As for you, thank you for spending the time to come here."  
  
'Oh, spare me. He's probably here because his 'posse' was out getting more dope,' Makoto thought bitterly.  
  
"No problem, would you like to celebrate?" Eric offered.  
  
"I would love to," Mina replied. "Mako-chan, care to join us?"  
  
'As if!! Mina will probably end up paying the bill. Like the last time she went out on a date with him or that time when he invited to go to a fancy restaurant with Mina and me. The nerve, he made an excuse to go to the bathroom and left, leaving Mina and me to pay with the bill,' Makoto thought horribly.  
  
"No thanks, I'll let you two lovebirds alone. Besides, I have to clean the house. With all the preparations and modeling you did at the house this morning, I'd say I have tons of work to do," Makoto explained, hoping it would be a good excuse.  
  
"Sure?" Makoto nodded. "Okay, Mako-chan, bye!"  
  
Not wanting to waste any more time for cleaning, Makoto headed home. It was only a few blocks away from the modeling studio. She and Mina had been living there for over a year after leaving Juuban and getting on with their lives. It was easy to cope up with the things in their new town. They both had jobs. Makoto worked to as a chef in a high-class restaurant whilst Mina had just received a job as a model.  
  
"Well, I'm here in our humble abode," Makoto said to herself as she flickered the light switch on.  
  
Both she and Mina were proud to live in a fancy house that they were in. Their house or rather, apartment, was penthouse style, neatly decorated with antique furnishings and brightly colored paint. But the part of the house that she loved to be in the most was either in her room or the kitchen.  
  
"Ah, home sweet home. Wonder what I should do first, clean, make dinner, or relax," suddenly noticing the mess Mina had made this morning, "Definitely clean."  
  
Hours passed, Mina was not yet back from her date and Makoto had done all the chores that needed to be done. From cleaning to doing the laundry to fixing all that needed fixing to making dinner, all this she did for many hours. Noticing that it was already eleven in the evening, exhaustion finally overcame her and decided it was time for bed.  
  
The next day, Makoto woke up early to make breakfast. She was hoping Mina didn't spend the night at Eric's. It's not that she didn't want Mina to be happy, she just didn't trust the guy. He's an ex-con for crying out loud. How would you feel when you know that your best friend is dating some bum who doesn't even know what's her girlfriend's last name? At that moment, Makoto noticed from the kitchen window, a car had parked in front of the building.  
  
"Bye Eric!" Mina cried and Eric sped off in his so-called "car."  
  
'Calm down, I'm not her mother so I won't scold her,' Makoto controlled herself. "Hey Mina, breakfast will be ready in a few!"  
  
"No thanks, Mako-chan. I need to get some sleep. Eric and I were-" before she could continue Makoto cut her off.  
  
"I'm sure you two had a great time. Now run along and I'll get the water ready for you to bathe in," Makoto instructed her as if she was her child, 'Man I feel more like a mother than a best friend to her.'  
  
After breakfast, Makoto had gone to work. The restaurant that she worked in was great. Every day people would come in and succumb into her luscious food. People would often compliment her good cooking and would always leave a tip that would add up to about a hundred more or less per day. It was probably her cooking that lured more people into coming into the restaurant. For that, she received a really good pay, more than enough for them to last in a year.  
  
The clock had reached six o'clock in the evening, which meant that it was time to go home. Once she got home, she heard gagging sounds coming from the bathroom. Immediately, Makoto came to the bathroom worried for her friend.  
  
"Mina, what happened?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was sleeping and suddenly, I felt lightheaded and started to head for the bathroom. Next thing I know, I was puking all over the place," Mina reasoned, "I don't remember eating anything weird or spoiled when I was at Eric's place."  
  
Makoto froze and knew what was going on with Mina, 'Dear God, please not.'  
  
"Mina, just what did you and Eric do last night? Did you happen sleep with him and not use protection?"  
  
"Yes, and I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight. All I thought about was how happy I was to be with him," tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
Just then, Makoto stood up and took something from her room. She took out a self pregnancy test. "Here, go to the bathroom and follow the instructions."  
  
While Mina was in the bathroom, Makoto had readied her car keys to go to Eric's house just in case Mina is actually pregnant. After a few minutes, Mina came out of the bathroom to bring the bad news. The pregnancy test showed that she was really pregnant. Without saying a word, Makoto practically dragged her out of the house and drove her to Eric's place. Once they got there, moaning sounds and voices crying "harder, harder" can be heard. Mina was crushed and ran out crying. Makoto, on the other hand, was enraged and slammed the door open, finding Eric having sex with some slut. He looked at her surprised.  
  
"Makoto, it's not what you're thinking," he said as an excuse.  
  
"Shove it, Eric. I'm not naïve. If you ever come close to Mina or her child that you caused her, I will not hesitate to rip your throat out with my bear hands, got it?" Makoto warned. Eric was speechless and did nothing but nod. Makoto came closer to Eric and gave him a punch that would really leave a mark and then left to comfort Mina.  
  
"Mina, come on, he's not worth crying over," Makoto tried to soothe her.  
  
"It's not that, Mako-chan. I'm crying because one, I'm not ready to have a child. And two, this will totally ruin my future career as model. Now, I'll have to give up modeling even before starting it," Mina cried harder as she said those words.  
  
"Hey, who said you have to give up modeling. We'll find a way. We always do. Remember that time when we decided to move out of Juuban. When we came here, all we had was a couple of bucks only enough for us to last in less than a week, but look at us now. We have a nice home, great jobs, and living like we never did in Juuban. So don't worry, Mina-chan, you won't have to end your modeling career. We'll find a way," Makoto gave a motherly hug to help stop her crying.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Seven Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seven years have passed since the night Mina found out that she was pregnant. Just as Makoto had promised, they did find a way out without giving up Mina's profession as a model. Mina was now a world famous model and Makoto had opened up her own restaurant. Both she and Mina are more than successful as ever.  
  
"Momma! Momma!" shouted a 7-year-old girl with wavy blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes.  
  
"Mia! I'm over here!" replied an older female with brown hair also in a ponytail and green eyes.  
  
"Mom, I missed you," Mia came up to her and gave her a kiss and a hug.  
  
"I missed you too, honey. Did you have fun in soccer camp?" she asked, happy to see her child.  
  
"Yea, I received an award for being the top soccer player in camp," she showed her mother her medal.  
  
"Mako-chan! Did you find her yet?" a blonde asked from the parking lot.  
  
"Yea, Mina-chan, we'll be there in a few," Makoto answered back.  
  
"Mom, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since we left camp," Mia complained.  
  
"Okay, honey," Makoto said as they walked toward the parking lot.  
  
"What took you guys so long? I have a photo shoot in an hour! I can't afford to be late," Mina grumbled.  
  
"Mina, we'll just get something to eat real fast and then I'll drop you off myself, sound good?" Makoto suggested.  
  
"Fine, whatever," Mina said back.  
  
They had decided to eat at the nearest restaurant that they could find. Unfortunately, as they were driving, they had accidentally hit a sharp rock, causing the car tires to go flat.  
  
"No, no. Not now," Makoto begged her car, "Mina, do you mind pushing the car as I park it on the sidewalk?"  
  
"Mako-chan, you know I'm wearing a really expensive dress. Why don't Mia push it?" she replied, receiving a glare from Mia.  
  
"Ugh, Mina. Fine I'll push you drive," Makoto said as she opened the car door and goes to the back of the car. "Mina at the count of three, you push on the gas okay, Mina?" there was no reply, "Mina?"  
  
"Mom, she's talking to some guy. Here, let me call her for you. MINA!" Mia screamed directly in her ear.  
  
Mina thought her eardrums were going to pop and got irritated, "Brat! I heard you! I was just asking this man if he could give us a ride, so that it will save us the trouble of having to change the tires."  
  
"Mom, she said-"  
  
Before Mia could continue, Makoto came to the front of the car and interrupted her, "I heard her." Noticing the young man with a long brown hair in a braid she asked him, "You want to give us a ride?"  
  
"Yeah, babe, that is, if you want me to. By the way, the name's Duo, Duo Maxwell," the young man introduced himself.  
  
"Oh, my name's Mina Aino and this is my best friend Makoto Kino," she said with a smile. Mia then faked a cough from the backseat, "Oh yeah, that brat is Mako-chan's daughter, Mia."  
  
"Hi!" she waved.  
  
Duo looked at Makoto, "Really? When I first saw her, I thought she was Mina's daughter,"  
  
"NO WAY!" both Mina and Mia yelled.  
  
"No way I'll have a daughter like that brat!" Mina said and stuck her tongue out to Mia.  
  
Mia returned the gesture and said, "No way I'll have a mom as irresponsible and boy crazy as you either."  
  
"Why you little-" Mina was about to attack her.  
  
Makoto began to intervene and said, "Settle down, you two. Mr. Maxwell, Mia IS my daughter," she lied. "She looks like Mina because her father just happened to have the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Mina."  
  
"Ok, you guys don't have to go jumpy about it. As I was saying earlier, do you guys want to accept my offer?" he offered.  
  
"Sure, Duo," Mina replied starry eyed.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry," Mia whined.  
  
"If this kiddo here is hungry, then we better hurry and I'll treat you guys to eat. I myself is looking for some grub to digest," he said as he helped the two women and the child to climb into is car.  
  
As they've reached the nearest diner, everyone sighed with relief. They either were hungry or needed to use the restroom badly. Duo and Mia raced to order their food while Mina went to the restroom to freshen up and Makoto went to sit at a table. After a couple of minutes, everyone was on the table chatting and eating.  
  
"So, Duo, what do you do for a living?" Mina asked him.  
  
Before Duo could answer, a little girl along with her mother came up to Mina, "Ma'am, may I have your autograph for my little daughter? You're Mina Aino, the famous model, aren't you?"  
  
"Mako-chan, did you hear that? They want my autograph," she told her best friend happily and Mia just rolled her eyes. "Sure,"  
  
Noticing Mia, the woman asked, "Oh, how cute! Is that your daughter?"  
  
Mina immediately replied, "No, of course not! Models can't have children! Sure, some mother models can, but my contract requires me to not have a child,"  
  
"I'm sorry, thank you for the autograph," the woman apologized then left.  
  
"You're Mina Aino? As in the most beautiful model in the world?" Duo blurted out then added, "Will you go out with me?"  
  
  
  
TBC. 


	3. Makoto's Mysterious Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon

**Author's note:** Sorry it took so long to get this out. I have to admit that I kinda lost interest because I had little inspiration during the past few months. Thankfully, I had gained some inspiration therefore motivating me to write again. Dedicated to all Makoto and Minako fans, please Enjoy.

~*~

The past few months were rather normal for the three, going on the same routine everyday. Well, except for Mina's new boyfriend, Duo Maxwell. It didn't surprise Mia and Makoto that they would hook up. Knowing Mina, she always went for the cute and muscular kind. Despite his seemingly low brain cells and being a slight pervert, Makoto approved of him. He was far better than Mina's old boyfriends. She noticed that he had that sense of responsibility in him. Even though he would laugh all the time and make jokes, Makoto can sense that he knows how to be serious when the time calls for it. He wasn't like Eric, Mia's real dad, or so she hopes. 

Mia also liked Duo. She took him sort of as a father figure. She loved being around Duo. Partly because of his childish ways, he gets along with Mia better than Mina could. Duo, in his part, also loved the kiddo. In the same way Mia thinks of him as a father figure, he treats her like his own daughter. Often times, Mia would tag along with Duo on one of his dates with Mina. Of course, annoying Mina twice as much as Mia usually does, but inside, her motherly feelings kicks in and is happy that her daughter is actually getting along with the love of her life. 

It was twelve at midnight, and Makoto had just finished locking up the restaurant. True, she had employees to work for her, but Makoto liked that idea of actually working on her OWN restaurant. She wasn't like those other big business owners that do nothing but dictate everything without actually doing some responsibilities themselves. Everyday Makoto would be chef and at the same time manage the restaurant's financial affairs.  That evening, she was busier than usual. They had many customers that night and not many of her employees came to work, forcing her to work overtime. 

Because her car was in the shop and home was only a few blocks away, Makoto was forced to walk in the middle of the night. Normally, that was not the wise thing to do because on the alleyways lurk many drug addicts and punks who come looking for trouble, but Makoto convinced herself that she was strong and could handle walking home by herself. Inevitably, a group of six ragged and dangerous men came up to her holding all sorts of weapons and had nothing in mind but to hurt the young lady. Makoto, being an experienced martial artist, stayed still. She knew that she could take care of these goons, but she had some doubts. In a fighting stance, she kicked one of the men in the groin. As a normal reaction, the other men lunged at her. Given that there were many of them, Makoto did not have the power to fight them all. They brought her to the alley. Two men held her wrist while the rest were ready to rape her like lions ready to devour its meal.

 "God please help me," Makoto cried inwardly.

Just as one of the men was ready to unzip his pants down, someone mysteriously appeared and punched his lights out. The men, taking their attention off of the young lady, picked up their weapons again and were ready to beat the crap out of the person who punched their friend. Makoto quickly escaped and watched as his mysterious angel fought the group of men, which tried to rape her, single-handedly.  Thankfully, he was able to beat them so badly that they ran away like tiny, filthy rats. Makoto came up to him. Seeing his lovely figure and face, she talked. 

"Thank you, stranger. May I ask what is your name?" 

"Trowa Barton," he replied just as he walked away into the darkness.

Standing there alone, she became curious of this guy, but before anything else might happen to her, she hurried home. 

Before she went to bed that night, she couldn't help but think about her mysterious angel. "What was his name again?" she pondered. "Trevor Barton? No, that did not sound right. Taylor Barton. Hmm…something with a 'T' and a 'Barton.' Oh well, probably I might not see him again anyway."

Next morning, Mia and Mina were first to get up. Makoto awoke through the sound of the fire alarm. She figured that Mia and Mina were making breakfast. 

"Mia! Mina! Are you trying to burn the apartment down?!" Makoto screamed from her room on her way out.

"Mako, help!" screamed Mina.

On her way to the kitchen, she saw them both covered in black smoke. She wanted to scold them and at the same time laugh. They looked so hilarious. Makoto couldn't help but laugh at them.

"It's her fault!" Mia pointed to Mina. "She doesn't know how to cook!"

"It's my fault?! Who said, 'Ooh, wet's make bweakfast fow Mom!'," Mina said mockingly.

"Well you don't know how to cook!" Mia retorted.

"Like you know how!"

"Better than you!"

"Why you little-" 

"Stop!" Makoto attempted to stop their quarreling. "Just leave the kitchen alone and go clean yourselves up! And if I hear more arguing, Mia you'll get grounded for a week!"

"She started it!" Mia protested.

"Hah!" teased Mina.

"Mina, stop! Or I'll ground you, too! For crying out loud, you're 23 years old and you still act like a seven year old. Don't even think that I can't do it. Believe me, I can!" Makoto was mad. 

"Man, Is Mina forgetting that this is her daughter? Perhaps she is playing her role a little too much!" Makoto thought. 

Not wanting to anger her more, Mia and Mina did as Makoto told them to do. They clean themselves up. Although Makoto was kind and cheerful most of the time, she can be as fierce as the fiercest animal once they get on her nerves. That is a scene that nobody would ever want to see. Once they were cleaned up and out of their rooms, they saw the kitchen and were filled with awe at how fast Makoto had cleaned up the kitchen efficiently and spotlessly. 

On the dining table, they ate quietly. No one spoke a word. Mia and Mina ate while Makoto read the newspaper. She was skimming through the ads and saw that the circus was in town. Feeling guilty about scolding the two, she decided to give them a treat. 

"Hey guys! Guess who's in town?" Makoto talked.

"Famous soccer player, Mia Hamm?" Mia said finally talking with great interest.

"Josh Hartnett?" Mina squealed dreamily.

"No, the circus! My treat!" Makoto said happily.

"Yay!" both exclaimed.

"Can I bring Duo along?" Mina suggested.

"Yea can she Mom?" Mia sided with Mina, for once. 

"Sure," Makoto agreed.

TBC. 


End file.
